


Lazy Mornings

by RavynneNevyrmore



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: F/M, Heavy Petting, Morning Sex, Post-Canon, Undecided Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 07:07:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3372353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavynneNevyrmore/pseuds/RavynneNevyrmore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you're not fully awake yet, maybe you can still use dream logic to excuse your actions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lazy Mornings

The stirrings of consciousness and the bright glow of morning sunlight filtered slowly into Lucrecia’s awareness. Despite that she had been spending the past two weeks in various locations, familiar with none and belonging nowhere, there was still that initial momentary confusion as to why she was in a strange house and who the house belonged to before she recalled that they were presently houseguests of one of Vincent’s friends.

The room was cute, quaint, and dressed in a pale yellow that seemed to warm the morning sunlight even more as it passed through its jute-curtained windows. Carefully crafted model airplanes sat upon the tops of rustically weathered wooden furniture amidst framed pictures of panoramic vistas from the most scenic locales on Gaia. It was perhaps the most inviting place she had spent time in in a while, and she had been so very longing for a place that felt like home. But Lucrecia closed her eyes and shut all of it out in order to focus instead on the man wrapped around her.

She knew that once they left this bed she wouldn’t be able to enjoy tactile pleasures like this for a while, so she drank it in completely now: his warm breath on the back of her neck, the weight of his arm draped lazily over her midsection, his long leg wrapped protectively, almost possessively around hers…and something poking into her left buttock.

Although her eyes remained closed, a mischievous smirk twisted Lucrecia’s lips that was ultimately witnessed by no one. She touched his forearm and he stirred, groaned against the sunlight, and buried his face into the nape of her neck. “Is that a gun in your pocket, Vincent?”

There was no reaction from him for a moment, likely as he pieced together her meaning. Then suddenly he filled his lungs with a sharp intake of air and pulled his hips away from her, extricating his leg from hers in the process. “I’m sorry,” was his still-sleepy slur as he pulled his arm back and pressed his face into the palm of his hand to wipe the exhaustion from his eyes and hide them from the morning sun.

“Why?” Her voice was all innocence as she reached behind her and felt around, first finding the ridges of his abdominal muscles and then sliding her hand downward until she located the offending hardened flesh through the layer of his boxers. “You’ve pulled your gun on me before.” Over the silken material, Lucrecia traced her fingertips lightly along the length of him and gave a light squeeze, which elicited a soft grunt from Vincent.

The reaction delighted her and there was a potently irresistible allure in seeing what other reactions she could elicit from him this morning. She continued to massage his erection until it pleasantly grew stiffer in her palm, briefly drawing her hand away only to lick her fingers and slip them into the opening in the fly of his undergarment. Deft fingers, long and lithe and freshly moistened, slid up and down along the fleshy shaft until he caught her elbow and pulled himself close to her, trapping her hand between them.

“Mmph, are you teasing me?” He knew just as well as she did that the realities of their situation didn’t allow for this any longer, but if he minded at all whether her current motives were to follow through with what she was starting or to get him hot and bothered only for a brief amusement, he didn’t show it. He locked his own elbow beneath her arm for leverage and rolled his hips against the cushioned flesh of her derriere, against her hand that was between the two of them. The underside of his cock pressed hard against her fingers, rendering the thin layer of saliva almost useless, but the urgency of it—as well as the unspoken challenge in calling her bluff, which, as an act from Vincent, in and of itself betrayed a growing intimacy with her—spiked her temperature and turned her to jelly in his grasp. 

A sigh passed from his lips and brushed against the nape of her neck, where he nuzzled his nose against her hair and surrendered all conscious thought to the sensations of grinding the throbbing organ against her skin. Let her tease. Let her deny him at any moment, but in the meanwhile, he was going to give in to his animal instincts no matter how much he was going to regret it when she decided the game was done.

Lucrecia wrested her hand free—

And placed it atop his.

“No, not at all,” she whispered.

She took his hand from her shoulder—his trigger hand, trained diligently in the art of fine motor skills—and pulled it downward, slid it beneath her clothing with her own, and guided him to where she wanted him. With her fingers interlaced with his, she took her own forefinger and middle finger, his index finger caught between them, and stroked them rhythmically over the sensitive flesh that was most pleasurable to her. She remained joined in this action with him until Vincent had the rhythm and the pressure of it on his own, both of their hands wet with her juices as she ground back into his hand with enthusiasm. “Once more for the road, Vincent.”

From over her shoulder, Vincent moaned lustfully into her ear. The normally well composed man was presently at the mercy of his own needs, begging for fulfillment so very like the beasts that often assailed him for release. His teeth pulled at her earlobe; he sucked on it eagerly then ran the point of his tongue along the soft flesh where her neck joined her jawline. The rhythm of his grinding against her backside matched the rhythm of his hand working her pelvis, and Lucrecia was pleased to find that his fine motor skills did not disappoint.

Her teeth caught her bottom lip. Sandwiched between his hand and manhood, she, too, was close to begging for release. Their clothing still provided a barrier between them, but if she arched her back as best as she could from her position, her hip bones shifted just enough to allow him access to her otherwise. It was tricky to maneuver from her position and especially with Vincent pressed so firmly against her, but with a bit of wriggling, Lucrecia was able to squirm the both of them out of their undergarments just enough to allow him to enter her.

She moistened her fingers with her own fluids and gripped his shaft, running the lubrication over him as well, and then guided his erection into herself. Vincent momentarily grabbed her hip to angle himself but she pulled his hand back to where it was before. “Don’t stop with your hand,” she breathed. He obliged, but found it necessary to slide his other hand beneath her other hip and lock his foot around her ankle in order to gain the proper leverage for thrusting. Once they established the coordinated rhythm of manual stimulation and coital friction, Vincent was able to pick up the pace and maintain the synchronicity of it.

Her own hands free, Lucrecia reached up to cradle his face against her neck, the long strands of his hair cool and silky as they slid between her fingers. He kissed her cheek and moaned into her ear as his lips meant to kiss her there too but instead just lazily went slack jawed when she experimented with angling herself differently and tightening her muscles around him on each pull away from her.

“If you keep doing that…” he warned breathlessly.

“Just don’t stop.”

His trigger finger worked diligently at her, kindling her fire from without as his thrusting erection answered the call from within with a level of coordination and tirelessness that was as unmatched as his physical prowess. He built slowly in both speed and vigor while still maintaining the loving gentleness that he had started with and Lucrecia gasped as the middle joint of his finger found just that right spot on one particular stroke; she wrapped her fingers over his knuckles and held him even more firmly against her while still moving his hand against her and herself against his hand. “Keep that…keep doing…”

Vincent’s forehead pressed against the back of her neck, sticky with sweat mingled together from the both of them. The pleasure was building, mounting, spreading throughout her but with the release just out of her reach. She grabbed her own breasts, rolled the nipple between her fingertips, and her core responded by throwing waves of ecstasy back at her. “Don’t st…ah…!” Lucrecia threw her head back and gasped as the orgasm overtook her, briefly forgot she was in someone else’s home and cried out as she melted into Vincent’s body; In that moment the only things that mattered were her, Vincent, and the blinding whiteness of pleasure shooting through her body, turning her inside out, robbing her breath and bearing down on him from within. 

His hand clapped over her mouth and she briefly tasted her own juices as he hissed into her ear, “Shhh.”

Lucrecia slowed down, but she was much wetter now and Vincent worked that to his advantage by gently pushing her right thigh forward off her left so that one of her knees was crossed over the other. Glory of Shiva, she was so much tighter that way. He didn’t need much now; he had been keeping his own orgasm at bay since they started. But with her already seen to, Vincent was able to fully enjoy feeling her wrapped tightly around his cock without fear of coming too soon.

“Squeeze me again,” he whispered—which she did, in the manner that he meant, but she also reached her hand around the back of his leg and cupped his scrotum as best as she could from such an angle, pressing the warm and squishy sack against his body. 

That took him by surprise. Vincent clamped his teeth down on her shoulder to stifle his own moans as he felt his seed rush out of himself and bury inside the warmth of her body with a rush of pleasure. A sharp gasp fled from Lucrecia’s lips but she fought the urge to pull her shoulder away until his orgasm subsided and his jaw loosened.

Vincent panted against the side of her neck, slowly regaining his breath. His eyes were still closed; the physical sensations of his body were still preferable to the room around him. He was still inside her. His body was still humming with leftover electricity as it settled from a state of high alertness into a state of rest. “That wasn’t actually what I meant.”

“I know,” Lucrecia cooed, tracing her fingertip along his arm. “But you still like it.”

“You remembered that?”

But their moment of frankness was apparently gone. Lucrecia shifted onto her back—unlinking herself from him in the process—gazed distantly at the ceiling above them, and responded cryptically, “I remember a lot, Vincent.” Although she had barely moved, she suddenly seemed to be miles away.

Well, Vincent wasn’t ready to let go of the moment just yet, although he’d let go of the questions if that was what she needed. So he wrapped his arm around her midsection and fit his head against the crook of her neck, content to lie in silence and ignore everything that needed to be talked about as long as it meant he could lie there with her just a little longer.


End file.
